


A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cheating, Disassociation, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Musa looses herself to her aspect...
Relationships: Darcy/Riven (Winx Club)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

She was seething with anger. Tears streaming down her face. Her teeth and fists clenched. She couldn´t believe it.

Her anger was spreading around her like a cloud. Passengers making a big way around the fairy. Her beats shaking the ground with her anger. Not only was that bastard of a boyfriend betraying her, no, it was with that damn witch.

Musa felt the grip on her self-control slipping, and with that she started to feel the vibrations, the song of a city surrounding her. But it was no use, another song was playing in her mind, and it was taken over.

With angry beats accompanying her steps she stormed into the building. That witch would see what happened when you tried to steal a fairy´s man and that cheating liar, she had called boyfriend wouldn´t be safe either.

Without ever realizing, she had begun to change, her headphones materialized out of thin air, feeding the sound clear and directly to her, her bracelet holding the strings, they were fluttering around. This was a clear warning for the surrounding people.

With one well-placed crescendo, she blasted the door open. She hummed the tune of her anger, silently to herself, while the bass, shook the ground.

The witch and the cheater sprung up, from where they were sitting. She faintly realized that he was trying to placate her, but the sound of his voice was terribly aggravating on her ears. She stilled her hand though, only tapping out the beat of anger.

When she realized that the witch was taunting her over her perceived win, Musa let her self fall into the music, into her magic. She heard the duet of the liars in front of her. A horrible melody if she had any say to it, it was full of dissonances and wrong sound.

The tune was something she couldn´t stand to hear no longer, so she blasted it away from herself. On the edge of her mind a thought was occurring that this may be a bad idea, but it was squashed soon.

When the witch used her hallucinatory magic or whatever it was, Musa felt the tune of her changing. She trusted her magic more than ever. The only thing she listened to was her song. She closed her eyes, Musa didn´t really need them to fight.

At this point the fairy was levitating, her wings nowhere in sight. The magic she was using right now was the instinctive one, the one she always had, no matter what happened.

She quirted her lips amusedly into a grin, when she noticed the whimsical piano now in her song. How it all blacked out, till only the fast-paced guitar was heard, the support of the drums never far and how it came back together again.

That was melody she could like. She ignored the hallucinations the witch had made of herself, Musa´s eyes still closed. Instead, she focused on the heart beat of the witch, and she attacked.

Letting the song of their fight, slam into the witch. It was a pathetically short fight the witch put up and Musa raised her eyebrows and slowly opened her eyes. Only to be assaulted by a no good auditory hallucination.

In an attempt to block the noise out, the fairy let herself be immersed even deeper into her song and pressed her headphones tighter on her ears. She rolled into herself, feet touching the ground and doubling over.

With an angry roar, she flew back up, her beats, previously only heard by the fairy and felt by other, could be heard in the building. Passer bys, who hadn´t fled the scene till now, blocked their ears with tears in their eyes and ran as fast as they could.

A very bad swipe was aimed at the musical fairy, but she blocked the sword of the cheater and threw him across the room where he collided with the witch. This action knocked both of them out, and they fell limp to the floor.

With a huff, Musa touched the ground again, her strings vanishing again. She turned around and listened to the last drawn out not of her song, and her headphones vanished too.

She walked away calmer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the songs “Beatup” by Clark Powell & Astro Kid ; and “Now I´m a Villain” by David Ellis (A Lunatic's Daydream) while writing this.


End file.
